Solembum
by Solembummer
Summary: Now many of you have read the Inheritance series, but people really want to know what happened with Solembum. What was his childhood? Where did he come from? Answers inside!
1. Chapter 1

**If you want more chapters, or just want to give me constructive feedback, give a hoot and review. =) I need at least 5 to make Chapter 3, so if you like this, feel free and comment.**

 **Chapter 1**

It was a dark and cold night. No,

that's not it. Hmm. Once upon a time. No, not that either. Ugh… I know! In a land many realms away, in a land with magic, things could not be solved with smurfs singing "La, La, lalalala, sing a happy"; no. It was a moonlit night (that's how all great novels start). Now, my friend Angela is giving me the death stare, so I'll probably continue the story. Where was I? Oh yes.

It was a moonlit night, cold and foreboding. Not a leaf was stirring, not a breath in the forest. Suddenly, something appeared on the horizon. There were two werecats, common in the realm of Alagaësia. They looked scared, worried, and kept checking something wrapped in a bundle of blankets. They pricked their ears, listening. A calm fog rolled over them, but apart from that, nothing. Only the sound of the leaves crunching under their paws and the occasional breeze wafting by. Their eyes flicked side to side, adrenaline coursing, looking to find something that they couldn't see.

All of a sudden, the breeze abruptly stopped. They saw a hooded silhouette approach them with the darkness as his shadow. The Shade Durza was a nefarious sorcerer with superhuman skill and agility, and he came upon them in a thunderous flash, with a spring in his step and a sneer on his face.

"It has been a long time since we last met," boomed Durza. His reptilian skin made him seem inhuman, which he was.

"We will kill you even if it costs us our lives," shrieked Enstûrí, the male werecat.

Durza grinned, then chuckled, then laughed. He laughed a laugh which did not sound unlike knives crawling down his throat. Every living thing in a mile radius sensed the hairs on their back rise in fear.

Enstûrí suddenly shouted, "Go, go Nárostá!"

The female werecat scooped the bundle of blankets and bolted like she evaporated, one second she was there, the next second, Poof! Gone. Now, only Enstûrí was with Durza.

"Give me it!" Durza bellowed.

"She is well away by now."

"Never." As Durza headed in Nárostá's direction, Enstûrí blocked him and growled. Durza chuckled deep in his throat. "You cannot stop me. _Brisngr_!" A torrent of yellow fire erupted around Durza and Enstûrí. The immense flames licked Enstûrí's fur, singing it. Enstûrí yelped and jumped back. With a growl, that would've put even Simba in shame, Enstûrí turned into a shaggy human. His black dreadlocks bounced aimlessly around his head. The air tasted metallic. Short black hair, pale with chiseled chin, Enstûrí held identical ivory swords in each hand. Each ivory sword contained ancient glyphs written on the edges. "Now," Durza said, "We begin."

Enstûrí and Durza circled each other inside the ring of fire. Enstûrí growled, Durza sneered. Then, silence. Not a leaf rustled in the wind. The crackle of the flames and the hypnotic dances of them were the only sound and movement outside the ring of fire. Suddenly, Enstûrí slashed at Durza with his ivory swords. Durza side-stepped. Enstûrí slashed again, trying to fend him off, but to no avail.

Durza pulled out a dark green sword out of a hidden sheath beneath the folds of his dark gray robe. The sword also contained glyphs, but were vibrating, eager for blood. Enstûrí sliced at Durza and achieved in cutting him beneath his right eye. Durza snarled and cut Enstûrí in the same place he cut him. The next events were too much to bear. Slash, attack, parry, defend. All the while, the ring of fire grew higher, the flames more and more intense.

If a human was watching, all they would see were two blurs moving like hummingbird's wings. Enstûrí got more and more exhausted. He couldn't take it much longer. Enstûrí saw Durza's left flank open and vulnerable and charged in for the killing blow. Durza saw what he was doing and tried to sidestep, but it was too late. Enstûrí's sword made a squishing sound as it plunged in Durza's heart. Durza, eyes widening, fell to his knees, while looking straight into Enstûrí's eyes.

Suddenly, Durza lifted his sword and shouted " _Flauga!_ " (Fly!) His sword flew smack dab straight into Enstûrí's heart. He stared at the sword in disbelief. Everything was silent, Enstûrí still in shock, but Durza wasn't over yet. " _Brisngr_!" shrieked Durza. The ring of fire slowly homed in on Enstûrí and Durza. He saw stars, real ones, come into view as he stared at the night sky.

Enstûrí shouted to Durza, for the once silent flames homing in on them turned to a roar, "If I die, I'm taking you with me!" The flames singed his flesh, but he didn't mind. He just stared at Durza.

"You are so foolish Enstûrí," Durza screeched. He waved his hand and a section of the flames and said, " _Brisngr, sharjalví!_ " (Fire, move!) A small hole appeared in the flames, and Durza jumped through it before it disappeared. Now, the ring of fire was only around Enstûrí. I am pleased to tell you that he fainted from the blood loss before the flames consumed him.

Durza walked toward the crime scene and yanked his sword from Enstûrí's heart. After that, the shade let him lie there, unburied, forgotten. That malevolent shade pulled Enstûrí's sword from his _own_ heart. " _Waisé Hellí!_ " (Be healed!) His heart where Enstûrí stabbed him, mended easily. One second it was there, the next as good as new. The murderer, with a smirk full of malice, shot off like a cannon towards Nárostá and the bundle of blankets.

Meanwhile, many leagues away from them Nárostá scampered as if her life depended on it. And guess what, it did. With only the dense canopy of trees to hide her, Nárostá darted north of the Spine. The trees had branches which swayed in sync to the wind, and even come down as if grabbing at her. She didn't dare look back, for fear of what she might see. But curiosity overtook her and she glimpsed a look back. She felt something snag her left paw and fell face first into the ground. When she recovered, with her blankets in one paw, she looked to see what tripped her. It was a dead animal. Its dead beady eyes staring back at her as if saying "You're next". She shuddered. Yes, she felt the loss of Enstûrí deep in her heart. Nothing she could do about it now. The trees cast eerie shadows which coursed adrenaline in her body and encouraged her to sprint. She did the only sane thing to do. She ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran.

A couple miles away, Durza was a blur of gray amongst a black portrait. He used his Shade abilities to track Nárostá down. She was there. He would be with her in ten seconds. He counted. One…Two…Three…

Four…Five…Six…Seven pounded the rhythm of her paws touching the ground. Eight. She did not know where she was running to, she wanted to get away from Durza. Nine. Hmm, she thought. Maybe I can run away from Dur- _Slam!_ She smashed into something hard, maybe a tree, headfirst. Dazed, Nárostá looked up to see what she had hit. It was a gnarly tree, as she guessed, but not into the ground. If Nárostá had time to turn around, she would see Durza levitating it. But, Nárostá instead got bashed unconscious from the tree.

She awoke in the same spot the heinous act took place. It was bad fortune to harm a werecat in any way, but Durza killed one and harmed the other. She tasted blood dripping from her lip. She found the bundle of blankets a little more than an arm's reach away. As she tried to get up from the grimy floor, a black stained boot forced her head back to the Earth. Durza reached forward and picked up the bundle of blankets. His master, Galbatorix, will be so pleased when he gives it to him. Durza, milking the moment, sneered at Nárostá.

"What can you possibly do now, huh? I took your happiness, now I will take your life," Durza said as a matter-of-fact.

"I'm not done yet, sorcerer," she spat. With a grunt, she jumped up, snatched the bundle of blankets with the "package" inside and crawled. Durza chuckled, "You cannot run with a broken leg." That was true, for Nárostá had a broken leg from the tree. But Nárostá didn't need to crawl far. She scooped up a rock next to her and threw it at him. She had such good arm power, it hit him right in the nose and made him scream.

Nárostá quickly muttered a magical incantation. " _Atra Eka waíse vardo fra eld hórnya_." (May I be warded from listeners). Durza heard the words, and angrily asked, "What are you doing?!"

Nárostá couldn't tell him even if she wanted to. After she set up the warding spell, Durza couldn't hear a word she said. She quickly chanted, " _Fá Iet Burr Eom Austrvegr Abr Du Welden!_ " (take my son to the east of the forest) When Durza found out what she was doing, he only had time to shout, "No!" before she finished. There were rumors that female werecats had some magical abilities, but not as powerful as her. When she finished the incantation, Nárostá lifted the blankets, and with a blinding flash of light, the "package" was gone.

Durza shouted, "What have you done!" but he already knew. Nárostá did none other than teleport the package. Nárostá could not speak, for she saw the world spinning. There is a rule: "All magic comes with a price." Nárostá's price was soon to come. She was dizzy with exhaustion. Nárostá used one of the most tiring, exhausting, and the most complicated of all spells in the realm of Alagaësia. She felt her insides spontaneously combust. With a grunt, Nárostá fell down to the ground, her insides on fire. As the flames consumed her, she reunited with the Earth goddess once and for all.

Now, only God knows where it traveled. But God knew. It teleported to the east of the Spine a couple hundred miles, way out of Durza's mental radar. The package landed hard on its bottom, enough to make an infant cry. And, guess what. From inside the fold of the blankets, a small, tiny, helpless werecat did.

Mother werecats are supposed to name their baby, but because she was running away from the monstrous shade, she didn't have time. If the parents on the werecat dies before they name it, the baby names itself.

This werecat wasn't an "it". It was a boy. The baby landed hard on the ground, so his bum really hurt. Also, he knew what became of his mother and father. He was sad. Solemn and his bum hurt. Solemn bum. Solembum. Once a werecat makes a name, that would be it's name forever. Baby werecats supposedly have extraordinary intelligence. Here, Solembum observed around him. He only found trees, trees, trees, trees, and more trees. Did I mention trees? Solembum heard something, a twig snap. Two humans walked from the trees. Solembum could only cower.

Few humans are humble, but these humans were. They were two farmers from Carvahall. They spotted the shivering werecat infant, and at once took pity on it.

"Should we take him?", said a gruff voice.

"I don't know", mused another.

"I always wanted a cat, but Ma never let me." Both voices had a vague Redneck accent.

They cautiously stepped closer to it. Solembum did nothing. He could do nothing. Only watched helplessly as the farmers carried him to their arms, and headed back to the village. Solembum, like all cats and werecats, thought he was better than humans, but these humans showed him love and compassion. He could have starved, froze, but these farmers took him under their paw, so to speak.

Fog rolled in the forest, the same fog which rolled over Enstûrí's body and Nárostá's ashes. Solembum smelled it. It was tainted with his parent's blood. I will have my revenge on Durza, Solembum vowed. He would not stop looking until Durza spills every drop of his black blood. Under one of the farmer's arm, Solembum, smiled, his rows of carnivorous teeth showing. I will have my revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you want more chapters, or just want to give me constructive feedback, give a hoot and review. =) I need at least 5 to make Chapter 3, so if you like this, feel free and comment.**

 **Chapter One**

In the beautiful town of Carvahall, things seemed all right. When the two farmers, Liam and Levi, carried him to Carvahall, the villagers did not mind them at all. They've seen cats before. Liam, Levi, and the other villagers didn't know it was a werecat the farmers saved.

Liam and Levi approached their house, Solembum's jaw dropped. It was a humble looking home, but not enough to please the baby werecat. It's roof was made of hay, lashed together with nylon rope. It's doorframe was made of termite-infested birch wood. Still, sighed the werecat, it would have to do. Liam and Levi had two sisters, Heather and Elizabeth. Their parents died years ago, and they had to carry on with their lives by themselves. The two farmers carrying the werecat walked in. The ironic part about the family and the house is the first letter of everyone's name combined spells HELL. That was exactly what the house looked like inside and out. Everything was disorganized. An ax here, a saw there, dirt and grime all over the place. The stench was unbearable.

Yes, as you may have guessed, Carvahall did not have electricity. Sadly, there was no such thing as electricity in Alagaësia. Carvahall was a poor village with one blacksmith for tools, one leatherworker for saddles, one strange item collector (as every village should have), and, the citizens. It was bleak for a werecat, but it was home for the humans. Solembum wasn't picky as long as he was alive.

During the night (which is the time every werecat likes) Solembum snuck out of his little cozy bed in HELL, and walked through the streets of Carvahall. There, he saw rows of hovels lined up down one street connecting all of them. The street was in bad condition and desperately needed repair. He walked calmly and deliberately, like any normal feline cat should. As he walked into the night, a heavy fog rolled in. Werecats have a keen sense of knowing when they are being watched, but Solembum was an exception. Because he was so young and immature, he did not notice a pair of gleaming eyes that was lurking in the alleyway shadows, watching his every move.

He crept back into HELL unnoticed through the poor substitute of a window, and closed the shutters with his paws before a draft wafted in. As he crept into the house, the floorboards made a resounding creak when Solembum stepped on it. Quickly, he froze and listened to his surroundings. Apart from Levi snoring, everything was silent. Solembum quickly learned to test each floorboard before stepping on it. It's kind of like a game of minefield. Of course, there were no such thing as minefield in Alagaësia… At last, he snuggled into his bed and stared at a hole in the ceiling, into the sky. _I miss my parents,_ he thought, right before he fell into the black churning whirlpool of dreams.

 _He opened his multicolored eyes, only to find himself in a lush forest. He was no longer in HELL or in Carvahall. He was in the Spine, but not just anywhere in the Spine. He was in his home. Pine trees loomed over him, with their needles falling gently to the snow-packed ground. A light snow pattered the ground, burying the pine needles. Stretched in front of him, he could see a good ten or twenty werecats. His father, Enstûrí was watching the werecats with great pride. He was the Alpha in the pack and he was proud of it. Behind him, his mother approached with a little bundle of blue blankets. Inside, was none other than little Solembum._

 _"Meow?", little Solembum asked questionably to his father._

 _"Yes," chuckled Enstûrí, "I am your father."_

 _"And all this," he gestured to the pack, "will soon be yours."_

 _No sooner as he said that, a low rumble was heard._

 _"What was that?" asked Nárostá._

 _Another rumble was heard, but this time, louder. All of the werecats pricked up their ears, listening. Suddenly, the ground shook. Small cracks ran through the territory where all the werecats were. It was a horrible sight. All the werecats running around in chaos. Solembum's parents tried to calm the pack down, and the din was ebbing, right before a steely voice boomed, "_ Deloi Moi Unin Aí Vágr! _" (Ground, change into a wave!)_

 _Instantly, huge fissures broke from the ground. Chaos reigned once more throughout the pack. This time, no words from Enstûrí could calm them. Half the ground which they were standing on jerked to the left and rose up, tossing most of the helpless werecats to the ground or flung onto the trees. The huge snowy terrain turned into a huge wave one hundred yards away, aiming to kill the pack. Nárostá, holding little Solembum, found Enstûrí. The destructive Earth wave was fifty yards, tearing up trees along the way. Nárostá metamorphosed into a human. A vivid flash illuminated the surrounding area. Where the flash originated, a human stood. With a slender face, Nárostá's brilliant blue eyes and blonde hair made her absolutely beautiful. twenty-five yards. After Enstûrí turned into a human to, they scooped little Solembum up and held him close to their chests. fifteen yards._

 _Nárostá muttered, "I'm ready."_

 _"Do it."_

 _Nárostá sucked in a breath, readying herself. Ten yards. The wave was almost upon them. Some unlucky werecats, including Enstûrí's best friend, Vündèrë, got trampled by the treacherous wave. After a couple long seconds, Nárostá cried, "_ Skölir Nosu Frá Deloi Un Stenr! _" (Shield us from ground and stone!)_

 _A bubble nearly visible appeared around Nárostá, Enstûrí, and little Solembum, right before the towering Earth wave crashed down, enveloping the shrieking werecats in hundreds of pounds of snow and dirt. As for the human/cat trio, the bubble protected them. At once, the wave settled to the ground, killing the last of the werecats. Nárostá's bubble burst, while she fell, exhausted, to the ground. She turned back into a cat, her shapeshifting power, gone for now. Enstûrí, with little Solembum, turned himself back into a cat as he landed next to Nárostá. She quickly got up, looking around her, at the destruction. No werecats were visible, because they were all buried by the monstrous wave._

 _Enstûrí mumbled, "_ Stydia Unin Mor'ranr. _"(Rest In Peace.) From behind him came a laugh, a laugh which sent chills down his spine. It was Durza. Quickly, Enstûrí and Nárostá fled into the forest, Durza close on their trail. They ran much faster than Durza, but it was dark by the time they lost sight of him. It was a moonlit night, cold and foreboding..._

"Wake up kitty!"

Solembum shifted in the folds of his blankets, but did not get up. Levi touched Solembum, trying to rouse him, but to no avail. Finally, he yelled, "Get up cat!"

Solembum jumping out of his cradle, yowled, every hair on end. Levi scared him so much, he landed on the ceiling, digging his claws into the chipped wood. Liam, walking into HELL, chuckled, unhinged Solembum's claws from the ceiling, and lowered him down to his safety. Solembum casually walked out of HELL, flicking his tail as he pranced by the two brothers. As if he was trying to cover up his embarrassment, thought Liam.


End file.
